Forbidden
by coolnessintheflesh
Summary: Edmund comes home from a season in Telmar to find himself with his beautiful, interested sister. INCEST. EdmundXLucy. Oneshot. This is my first fic.


**Hello yall! This is my first incest Narnia fic, and I loved writing it! I need to know what pairings you'd like, because I'm going to be writing more of these incest fics. Read and review! Enjoy!**

**-Coolness  
**

My younger sister Lucy and I have been very close since after our becoming Kings and Queens . Since we are only about a year apart, my parents treated us like we were a twin set of boys. I hated that. I mean we took baths together until I was about 8, and we were forced to sleep in the same room until I was 9. We finally needed our own rooms because even though we were close we still always fought about everything, just like any other brother and sister.

When we were younger my sister was quite the tomboy. She always chose to follow my friends and I to get in whatever mischief we were in (a lot of it too...). She would even participate in our wrestling matches, she was tough pinning my friends and myself frequently. She went through puberty before I did and was bigger then me for over a year. It was embarrassing to have my 5-5 younger sister towering over me. I had a tendency to get QUITE annoyed with her.

Then we went to Narnia

This all changed as I grew older, she stayed at 5-5 and blossomed while I grew to be 6-0. Height wasn't the only thing to change. She had grown into beautiful women. She has long brown hair, blue eyes, long slender legs, and a beautiful chest. She is very athletic and spends a lot of time on our beach. All that time she spent at the beach gave her a dark copper tone tan. I loved it.

Even though we had gotten older we still were pretty liberal with what we wore around each other. She saw me in my underwear frequently and I saw her in her bra and underwear frequently. Every time I saw her in her undies I would ogle over her luscious tan body. When she would see me look I would whistle and joke and she would tell me to shut up. She thought I was just kidding, but she was definitely something to whistle at.

Right up to the time I had to go to to Telmar for diplomatic reasons. I had to spend all my time there for the next five years!

The women there allowed me to get my mind off my hot little sister back home. Since Telmar is around 2000 miles away, I wasn't going to be able to check out her sweet body until Christmas. Finally Christmas came and I was on a way back home. On the horse ride, thoughts of my sister came flowing back to me, flooding my head with graphic fantasies. Her chest, butt, and those gorgeous legs.

I arrived at the at the castle and could not wait to see my family. When I came through the door there she was, my 18 year old sister. More beautiful then I even remembered. She was wearing a beautiful, loose white dress. Even though it was winter she was still tanned and toned. She was gorgeous, and was hysterically happy to see me. She began jumping up and down; making her chest bounce. She ran over grabbing me in a bear hug. I could feel her warm mounds pressing on my stomach. She then stood on her toes and planted a big kiss right on my lips. I was forced to push her away because my erection was coming back, and a big boner is no way to great your family.

" Where's Peter and Susan?," I asked.  
"They went up to Lantern Waste for the weekend.," she replied.  
" That sucks," I said.  
" It will be just me and the hunky guy hanging out this weekend," she joked. When I thought about it, she was right, it wasn't that bad.

I immediately dropped my luggage in my room and plopped my butt on the couch.  
"Make us some drinks, lazybones, while I go change." she said, as she ran up the stairs. I grabbed a few of Peter's beers for me, along with few whine coolers for her. She was taking forever, but before I called to her, I finally heard her come thumping down the stairs.

As I turned to ask her what took so long, my heart stopped. She was wearing a skin tight nightdress. I jokingly whistled and she just looked at me and winked. She was just drop dead gorgeous and she knew it.

We laughed and poked fun at the meal she had made for a while, but we eventually grew quiet. She lay there on the couch next to me. She was propped up on her elbow using my shoulder as a headrest. Her legs were sprawled out on the couch totally exposing her mound of warm cilt. She kept rubbing her foot up and down her tanned leg while she rubbed her stomach, poor girl, she had a mosquito bite. The more I watched her scratch, the harder my member became. Suddenly a sense of guilt caught me, and I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch to cover my bulging hard-on.

"I'm cold," I told her.

"Me too," she said, as she grabbed the other blanket and a pillow, and laid her head directly on my crotch. I was so horny, but I couldn't begin to think of how to go about seducing my own sister. We sat there in silence for about another hour until I eventually began to dose off.

I was almost asleep when Lucy began to shake me.  
" Are you awake?," she asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied. I was being eaten alive by the sight of her.  
"Your acting...oddly. Why?"  
"If I tell you.....will you still like me?  
"Oh Ed! Duh!"  
"'Cause I'm in love....with you."  
"Seriously???" Lucy didn't seem mad at me! In fact, she seemed confused.  
"But I don't have a nice looking body or anything..." she murmured.

"Of course I do, you have an awesome body," I told her. She was all smiles over my complement. She stood up and immediately slid her dress off. her breasts were beautiful. They were two perfectly round, grapefruits sized melons that stayed perfectly in place. Her nipples were smaller then I expected. I thought that with melons her size, she would have shilling sized tips, but they were actually those cute little nipples that I had come accustomed to sucking on at in Telmar.

"So what do you think?" she asked.  
"You have the most amazing body I have ever seen," I replied.  
" Do you want to touch them?" she asked. I immediately stood up and grabbed both of her gorgeous breasts. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes as we locked lips. I tried to take it slow but she was too excited. She drove her tongue into my mouth and grabbed my aching member with both of her hands. She ferociously dropped my pants and began pulling off my shirt.

We were consumed with lust. I kept thinking to myself, I can't believe this is happening, but it was and there was no turning back. I spun her around, pushing her to the couch. She glared at me through her lustful eyes.  
" Do it now!!" she demanded. I knelt down in front of her and buried my face into her wet crotch. She screamed as though she was being tortured. She was going crazy, grabbing the hair on the side of my head and shoving my face into her womanhood area. She put her feet on my shoulders and kicked me back. "I said I wanted you do it!!" she demanded.

I stood up so that I was looking down upon her while she lied there with her legs spread, exposing her glistening pink cilt while she fingered herself. I braced myself by grabbing the headrest on the sofa. Without breaking any eye contact she grabbed my erection and lined it up with her awaiting cilt. As the head of my member came into contact with her warm cilt, shivers shot down my spine. I slowly inserted my erection, pumping it in and out savoring every last stroke. "Let's go upstairs," she said. So without pulling my myself out I picked her up off the couch as she wrapped her body around mine.

I carried her up the stairs with both of my hands gripping her bum along with my dick buried 9 inches into her sweet warm hole. I brought her into my room and fell backward on the bed, putting her on top of me. She was insane. She slammed me so hard that I could fell me hips beginning to bruise, but I loved it. She was tossing her head of brown hair everywhere while she pulled at her nipples. I then jammed my fingers into her mouth. She erotically sucked on them while her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She was beginning to come. She bit down on my fingers causing the pain to shoot down through my arm. It hurt but it was turning me on unbelievably. "When she was finished comming she quickly asked, "Do you want to come?"

"Of course," I said. She climbed off of me and took my erection into her mouth. She kept looking at me with a big smile on her face while she licked it. It took no time at all for me to come. She licked my balls, my shaft, my head, then she took then she began to deep-throat me. She was fantastic, not even one scrape. When I began to cum she pulled my dick out of her mouth and began squeezing with it pointed upwards. She watched in awe as I came all over my stomach and chest. When I finished she ran her hand through the the liquid then took her hand and licked it all off. Aslan, you can only imagine how hot she looked. She then proceeded to lick it all off my leaving me without a drop of mess.

We spent the rest of the weekend acting as a couple. I cannot even count how many times I had an orgasm that weekend. She later decided to go to Telmar with me soon. We live together in my upstairs room. We both keep relationships to cover up our true relationship, but we still have pleasure every moment we are alone. My next challenge will be to get her into bed with Susan, Peter, and I.

**See that cute little button down there? Click on it and tell me whatcha think!!!**


End file.
